24fandomcom-20200223-history
Redemption filming locations
This article lists all the real-life shooting locations for 24: Redemption. A scene shot "on location" refers to any filming that took place outside of the main studio set section of the production headquarters building at 21050 Lassen Street in Chatsworth. Studio set locations are listed at the bottom of the page. This special was filmed mainly in and around Cape Town in South Africa, with the scenes set in Washington, D.C. being filmed in Los Angeles. Redemption Sangala township The opening shots of Sangala and the rebel child abductor's truck driving through the streets were shot at the KTC township in Nyanga, Cape Town. : Rebel camp The rebel camp that Iké Dubaku runs was shot at an abandoned quarry, formerly belonging to the Lafarge aggregate company, that is located north of Durbanville in the Western Cape, just off Malanshoogte Road. : Okavango School The scenes at the Okavango School were filmed at the Tollhuis in the Casa Maris Eco Estate at the foot of the Hottentots Holland Mountains, near to Sir Lowry's Pass Village in Western Cape. The Tollhuis is an old 17th Century Toll House that travelers would stop at before attempting the mountain pass. It has been converted into a museum more recently. : Nichols' office The interior and parking lot of Nichols' financial office was shot at the LA Times building at 202 West 1st Street in Downtown Los Angeles. The Capitol building was digitally added to the background in the shot of Chris Whitley getting into his car. : Football field The field where Desmond, James and the other boys play football before being kidnapped was shot at a football field just next to the rugby club in Sir Lowry's Pass village, Western Cape, next to Knorhoek Road. : US Capitol The scenes at the front of the United States Capitol building were shot at the Munger Research Center at the Huntington Library in San Marino, California, with the Capitol dome digitally added behind the building. : Roger Taylor's house The scenes at Roger Taylor's house were shot at 2726 Visscher Place in Altadena. : US Embassy The scenes at the US Embassy were filmed at the Van der Sterr building, the headquarters of the National Geo-spatial Information department at 20 Rhodes Drive in Mowbray, Cape Town. : Whitley's loft Chris Whitley's apartment was filmed in apartment number 1204 of the SB Grand Lofts at 312 West 5th Street in Downtown Los Angeles. The apartment faces northwest, and Pershing Square and the Millennium Biltmore are visible out of the window. : Street The street where Jack Bauer calms Willie, and then engages in a gunfight, is Junction Road in the Salt River area of Cape Town. Jack and the children are travelling south down the road. : Inauguration The west face of the Capitol, where Allison Taylor is inaugurated, was a set built on the bleachers of the Brahma football stadium at Pierce College in Woodland Hills. In the wider shots, the west face of the Capitol has been digitally added. : Studio sets The production studio for the Los Angeles unit of this special was the regular studio from the last three seasons, located at 21050 Lassen Street in Chatsworth. The White House set was re-used from Season 6. Production stayed at this location until Season 8. : White House set The White House set, last seen in Season 6, was used again in Redemption. The Oval Office, the teleconference room, and several corridors, were all seen in the episode. File:7x00 Oval Office.jpg|The Oval Office File:7x00 teleconference room.jpg|The teleconference room File:7x00 White House corridors.jpg|The corridors Matobo's office Ule Matobo's office in Sangala was built on set, for when he teleconferences with Noah Daniels. It consisted of a backing made up of a several cabinets. File:7x00 Matobo office.jpg|Ule Matobo's office See also * Filming locations on 24 Category:Lists 7 Category:Redemption